ShikaTema Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: The Ipod Shuffle Challenge. ShikaTema, some AU. Shikamaru Temari. Rating because I'm completely paranoid. TemaShika
1. Chapter 1

_I was browsing around fanfiction (as usual) and came across e1nav57's page. One of her stories was the Ipod Shuffle Challenge but she did it with NejiTen. I think I'm going to try it! Thanks to e1nav57 for the idea!_

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (**I had planned it to be ShikaTema but it became more Temari centered, Naruto**)  
**2**. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3**. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
**4**. Do ten of these, then post them. (**I'll be doing 6 in this chapter and 4 in the next. Should be updated soon enough)**

_So I've decided, to help you get a better feel of the song if you don't know it, to put in one of my favourite sentences from each. They're probably made of absolute nonsense so please just go along with it for now. Happy reading! P.s Temari may seem OOC but when the songs are the way they are, it's hard to not make her that way.  
_

_**Fifteen by Taylor Swift**_

_When your fifteen and someone tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them._

She didn't know why she felt the way she did as she walked through the doors of school on the first day. Her heart was in her throat, pounding a thousand miles an hour as she watched the usual hussle and bussle of the first day back to school. On the outside, she looked cool, calm and collected but the truth was, Temari hated her first day back at this hell hole. Everyone fretted about how they looked and what they were wearing but for Temari, it was completely different.

She hated the whole aspect of school. Taking a deep breath, she opened up those doors and sat down in her seat next to a girl with light brown hair and matching eyes. The girl brightened immediately, extending her hand in a friendly manner.

"My name is Tenten," she said and her voice matched her appearance. Temari smiled back her best smile, hoping it was convincing enough and introduced herself. Soon enough the girls started talking and then there was no stopping them.

Fifteen was supposed to be one of the best years of her life but she couldn't bring herself to see what was so great about it. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. She folded her arms in front of her and waited for the day to be over. She'd be out of here as soon as she could.

_**Don't Cha by The PussyCat Dolls  
**_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

Temari knew that Shikamaru liked her. A simple fact. Whenever she was over at his house for "Ambassador duties" he wouldn't stop looking at her as if she didn't notice. The thing was, Shikamaru had a girlfriend. One Yamanaka Ino if what she heard was correct. Ino would come over to the Nara compound on rare occasions to be with Shikamaru, even if Temari was there. The two girls got on okay but Temari couldn't help but notice the loathing glint in Ino's eyes. And that made her smirk even more than usual. It was nice to feel like she was competition for the bleach blond girl sitting in front of her with her hand on Shikamaru's knee. He didn't look at all fazed and continued with his paperwork.

And that was when things changed. Ino would lean over Shikamaru, all the while looking at Temari as though daring her to say something that would start a fight between them. But Temari just smiled at the pathetic blond with a pity smile, showing how remorseful she was that Ino was intimidated by her. Ino would lick her lips, trying to draw Shikamaru's attention away from his papers but when he wasn't looking at the sheets, he was looking at Temari. Ino continued to throw herself at him when Temari returned each time.

But one day, Ino was out on a mission and Shikamaru finally cornered Temari and asked her that faithful question.

"I know you like me," said Temari, her head held high as she collected her things. "But leave it alone. Let's keep it friendly because you have to play fair. See, I don't really care but I know Ino doesn't want to share." She left him standing there, staring at the sway of her hips as she walked back to the embassy alone. She knew Shikamaru wished that Ino was as hot as her but for now, he'd be stuck with her. Served him right for going out with her in the first place.

_**Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**_

_I wanna fell the warm breeze, sleep under palm trees, feel the rush of the ocean._

Looking out her bedroom window in the Kazekage's quarters, Temari sighed for what felt like the hundred time that day. She grew up in the small town, dreaming of what it would be like to get away from the place once and for all. Being the Kazekage's older sister, no one really listened to her. She was a girl after all and Suna was still in medieval times in that aspect. That was why Temari worked harder than any other Kunoichi in the Land Of Wind. She wanted to get out of the cool apartment and head towards the sun because she knew where that would lead her. Konoha was famous for its relaxation and rest patterns. She wanted to go there, spend the rest of her time there. She wanted to breakaway.

It wouldn't be like she was leaving her brothers. She would visit them often but she wanted to take the chance and just get out there. It was time for a change. If she didn't go to Konoha, she didn't know where her feet would take her and that was always a bad thing. She just wanted to get out of the desert.

She was a Suna Kunoichi and she wouldn't forget where she came from. But looking out the window, she realised that she would never have that chance. Her brothers needed her and so did the Land Of Wind and as always, duty came before any personal desires.

_**Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift**_

_When you find everything you've looked for, I hope your life leads you back to my door. But if it doesn't, stay beautiful._

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Temari isn't the only one that notices all the rabid fan girls waiting on the corners because they know Shikamaru is on his way home from Chouji's house. They wait in clusters, holding cards shaped like hearts and some are giggling excitedly. Temari rolls her eyes because this is an everyday occurrence lately. And then he turns the corner and the girls start screaming.

"You're beautiful! I love you Shikamaru! You're so beautiful," and he completely ignores them. He spots Temari walking towards him and quickly falls in step with her. He tells her that he'll walk her home and even though that's not where she had intended on going, she lets him walk her to the embassy anyway. She smirks at him and can't help but agree with the crazy fan girls. He _is_ beautiful and he honestly doesn't see it. They talk a little about everyday things and about the day she'll be returning to Suna. He doesn't say much but he was never one to make conversation. It's really hard to have a proper one when he's constantly taking her breath away.

He leaves her outside her front door and smiles a little. She nods in thanks and as he walks away, she whispers after him.

"Stay beautiful."

_**World of Our Own**_

_We got a little world of our own, I'll tell you things that no one else knows, I'll let you in where no else goes. What am I doing without you?_

It was a fine summers day when Shikamaru's intelligence finally returned to him. He and Ino were out (after she dragged him shopping) and they were eating in one of the diners in the large complex. He watched Ino for awhile, as he tended to do when he was completely and utterly bored. And everything about her made him cringe. It wasn't that she was horrible. No, definitely not. She was beautiful, the platinum blond hair, the red lips and that bright blue eyes. What made him cringe was the fact that she was so unTemari-ish. Everything about her screamed "GIRL!" and he didn't like it. Her false eyelashes were bent over her cheek and anyone would think he was lucky to be in the position across from her.

Instead, he started thinking about the most troublesome woman in his life. Sabaku no Temari of the Hidden Village of Sand. She made him feel funny when she came around. She was due to arrive in a few days with her younger brother Kankurou for an important meeting with Lady Tsunade. Shikamaru would be her escort of course but he didn't think he'd be able to look at her the same way again. Everything about Ino made him think how different... and better Temari was. And then he said to himself the most serious thing that had ever crossed his mind.

"I'm a complete idiot."

_**Stand in The Rain by Superchick (Angsty and Sad)  
**_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

It's raining when she gets home which is strange being that she's in the middle of the desert. The streets of Sunagakure are quiet almost as a sign of respect for their princess. She's ready to cry now but she knows that if she does, the tears won't stop falling down her face. After a three day journey, one should be tired. Temari feels tired but knows that it's not real. She only assumes she's tired after everything she's been through in the past week. The rain on her face is soothing, almost as if it's trying to wash away the sorrow plaguing her entire being. It pounds on her face and she marvels at the fact that nobody is out to see her face and no one can say they ever saw a moment of weakness of the strongest kunoichi in their village. She coughs a dry tearless sob and opens the door to her home.

Kankurou is waiting inside for her and upon further inspection, she notes that Gaara is sitting in the sofa closest to the door. Kankurou looks at his sisters face and in that moment, he forgets that they usually hate each others guts and that making each other miserable is usually their main agenda. Instead, he takes his older sister into his arms and hugs her as she begins to cry. She tries to push him off because someone needs to keep a clear head, even if her eyes are swollen and puffy. He completely resists her and holds on tighter. Gaara remains seated but doesn't look uncomfortable at their blatant show of emotion. He watches his sisters' shoulders shake with the effort to stop crying and if the Nara wasn't already dead, he would make him sorry for making his sister this upset.

* * *

_Ok that last one just made me completely depressed. I'll do the next five soon! That's a promise. I'd appreciate it immensly if you could tell whether you liked it or not. That way, I'll know if I'm wasting my time in continuing :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry for the Ino bashing in the last chapter and I'm sorry again because there will probably be more in this one :P Thanks to all that read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Oh and, to answer a PM I got from that story, yes I did actually cry when I re-read the last one of the first chapter. I knew it was sad but I never meant to turn it into something like that :P Thanks again! These are really short so I'm sorry for that too. I don't own Naruto by the way.  
_

_The rules are in the last chapter if anyone wants to give it a go. And_ **PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**

**_One Girl Revolution by Superchick_**

_I'm a one girl revolution. I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world_

As she walks down the streets of Konohagakure No Sato, she is well aware of that fact that people are crossing to the other side of the road. She doesn't care; why should she? The glances she receives from the elderly tell her that she is feared and she can't help but grin. She has the right to be herself and if that means be scary as shit, then so be it. She walks with her head held high, not bothering to look at the civilians as they point and whisper behind their hands.

She thinks of how measly these people are compared to her and knows that what they fear is change. Most people can see the revolution she was born to be but some only see the girl and she knows she can lose any independence she has earned if she lets fear get it her way. She knows that she can stand alone and she knows that she doesn't need any of them. They are all out to make things more difficult for her and that's the last thing she needs. She ignores the sneaky comments she overhears and doesn't do anything about them. Instead, she continues on to the embassy with the knowledge that if she wasn't here to further the alliance between Konoha and Suna, they would all be dead.

**_The Climb by Miley Cyrus_**

_I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming but there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it._

Every step she takes is an effort and yet no one knows that it is. What they see is a hardened kunoichi with eyes and a tongue as sharp as a kunai. They see beautiful curves and blond bangs and they see the symbol of Sunagakure. They don't see how she's constantly trying to get better. Constantly trying to live up the expectations she was born with. But she knows she has to keep trying and keep her head held high. There will always be a mountain in the way and if she can't climb it, then she sure as hell can cut the stupid thing in half with a wind scythe!

Every time she fails in a mission, she hits the mirror in her room because she is ashamed of herself. There isn't even a hand full of missions that she's failed but each indent in that mirror reminds her of what she still needs to do. She hits the mirror and sees herself shattering but she knows she's not breaking. She's just getting better and better and leaving room to learn. She knows that those are the moments she's going to remember the most. She knows she has to be strong to keep pushing on. It isn't how fast that she learns, it's how thorough. And if Temari is Temari then when she is finally finished, it will be nothing less than perfect.

**_A Journey to The Past from the Anastasia Soundtrack_**

_One step at a time, one hope then another, who knows where this road may go?_

Contrary to popular belief, Temari doesn't remember her childhood very well. The psychiatrist said that that's quite common and usually, when one has been put through a difficult situation, the mind tends to block it out and in turn, completely forgetting it. Temari laughed when he told her that, shaking her head because he called her common. There was nothing normal about Sabaku No Temari.

She decided to ransack the local library for anything that could tie her to Suna's history but looking through the books, she couldn't help but fear what she might find. She didn't want to know what her father had done in the past. She didn't want to read how pathetic her mother must have been. She didn't want the details of how Shukaku was put into her baby brother and she didn't want to know if she played a part in it. Instead, she took the books home from the library and burned them one by one. Some things were better left unknown.

**_Mood Rings by Relient K_**

_We all know that girls that I'm talking about. They are time bombs and they are ticking._

(Shikamaru POV.. Bashing of the girls in Naruto. Please don't read if you don't like. These aren't my actual views of the girls mentioned.)

I've noticed that the women I know are insane. I know what you're thinking, it's an obvious statement. But I personally think they're time bombs and the only question is when will they blow up. And they _will_ blow up. We know that without a doubt because they wear their emotions on their sleeves which is never a clever thing to do. I mean, Kunoichi should be trained in the art of hiding their feelings and maybe bottling it up to vent out some anger later. But no. The girls I know say _exactly_ how they feel whenever they feel like it and I'm sure I can speak for the male population when I say that it sucks.

Ino: beautiful and blond, works in a flower shop run by her father. Any man would be lucky if she gave them a moment of her time. But she's quite insane. Everything a guy does, she analyses, writes it down and studies it at home. I think I'm the only one that knows she does it. I've seen her diary tons of times.

Sakura: fair, loyal and has a great body. She works as a medic in the hospital under Tsunade's orders and most of the boys in my age group think that she's going to be the next Tsunade if you know what I mean. She just needs time. Sakura is Ino's best friend/rival. She is also quite insane. When she went through her fan girl days, she used to keep used tissues from Sasuke. I mean, that's just nasty...

Hinata: shy and timid with great cooking skills. And contrary to what most people think, she's also a complete nutjob. What kind of girl follows a guy around and hides behind trees so she can see him? I mean, that's just not right. I get it. She likes him but has she ever heard of boundaries?

Tenten: beautiful, tall with killer legs but what sane person has an affiliation with weaponry? I mean, I get the whole "ride on the dark side" thing and apparently, girls like "bad boys" but Tenten's more bad boy than any guy I know.

Temari: .....

......

......

No comment.

I think I need some headache tablets.

* * *

_Yes I know. This was really suckish..._ _Thanks for reading anyhow.._


End file.
